minasochubfandomcom-20200213-history
Mina's OC Hub Wiki
Describe your topic This Wiki is dedicated to describing information about the OC's I have created for the many Animes and Live Action shows that I enjoy watching. Be warned I do have a lot of OC's created and they still continue to grow, all OC's are mine that I have created from my own imagination. I hope y'all will enjoy what I post about them. 'List of OC's (Anime)' This is a list of all of my anime OC's ranging from Avatar: The Last Airbender to YuGiOh 5D's. They will be linked to the page and I will specify which Anime they are from. *Kai-Avatar:The Last Airbender *Phoenix-Avatar: The Last Airbender *Thomas-Avatar:The Last Airbender *Jamie Belpois- Code:Lyoko *Jessebelle Belpois- Code:Lyoko *Mina Anderson-Digimon Tamers & Digimon Frontier *Rashel Jordan-Digimon Tamers & Digimon Frontier *Juliet Daniels-Digimon Frontier *Lynn Marie Sampson-Digimon Data Squad *Renee Sampson-Digimon Data Squad *Isabelle Sampson-Digimon Data Squad *Gwendolyn-DragonBall Z(Kai)/GT *Dana Marshall-DragonBall Z(Kai)/GT *Erin Elric-FullMetal Alchemist(Brotherhood) *AnnaBeth Trignam-FullMetal Alchemist(Brotherhood) *Kovu Hatake-Naruto/Shippuden *Kristin Hatake-Naruto/Shippuden *Kallera Hatake-Naruto/Shippuden *Alyssa Maryse-Pokemon *Ashley Maryse-Pokemon:Black & White *Piper Shields-Sailor Moon *Crystal Ryders-Teen Titans *Kaya Ryders-Teen Titans *Luna "Moonlight"-Wolf's Rain *Silver "Star"-Wolf's Rain *Luca "Night"-Wolf's Rain *Phoebe Kaiba-YuGiOh DM *Kisara-YuGiOh DM *Annabelle-YuGiOh DM *Sabrina Moto/Anderson-YuGiOh DM/GX & Winx Club *Cassidy Moto/Anderson-YuGiOh GX & Winx Club *Alec Warren-YuGiOh 5D's *Larissah Warren-YuGiOh 5D's Phoenix1.jpg|Phoenix-ATLA Kai.jpg|Kai as he appears in the finale of Avatar:The Last Airbender 089.jpg|Phoenix and Tom in Book3 of Avatar:The Last Airbender Jamie8.jpg|Jamie Belpois-Code:Lyoko MinaStarbimon.jpg|Mina Anderson & Starbimon from Digimon Tamers RashelFoxmon.jpg|Rashel Jordan & Foxmon from Digimon Tamers Juliet4.jpg|Juliet Daniels in Digimon Frontier Mina5.jpg|Mina Anderson as she appears in Digimon Frontier MemoriesofMom.jpg|Lynn Marie Sampson from Digimon: Data Squad Renee1.jpg|Renee Jane Sampson from Digimon: Data Squad Isabelle1.jpg|Isabelle Elaine Sampson from Digimon: Data Squad Dana2.jpg|Dana Marshall as she appears mid-way through DragonBallZ 30-1.jpg|A young Gwen as she appears in the DragonBallZ opening AlEdEr.jpg|Erin Elric and her brothers Edward and Alphonse KovuHatake1.jpg|Kovu Hatake when he first appears in Naruto KristinHatake9.jpg|Kristin Hatake as she appears during the first half of Naruto Kallera3.jpg|Kallera Hatake the youngest of the Triplets AlyssaLisa.jpg|Alyssa Maryse and her Pikachu "Lisa" AshleyMaryse.jpg|Ashley Maryse as she appears in Pokemon: Black & White CrystalKaya.jpg|Crystal and Kaya Ryders PhoebeKaiba5.jpg|Phoebe Jane Kaiba in her Domino High uniform KisaraTheBlueEyes.jpg|Kisara-The Human vessle of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, as well as Phoebe Kaiba's past life CuteSabrina.jpg|Sabrina in the Domino Jr. High Uniform, as she appears in the begining of DM Annabelle3.jpg|Annabelle as she was in Anceint Egypt, Sabrina's past life BellaDueling2.jpg|YamiSabrina/Bella as she appears during the Battle City arc of DM SabrinaDueling.jpg|Sabrina as she appears in YuGiOh GX 2x10-SZEnd1.jpg|Sabrina Moto and Zane Truesdale as they appear in Winx Club Cassidy1-1.jpg|Cassidy Moto as she appears in YuGiOh GX Season2 Cassidy.jpg|Cassidy and her Pixie, Lauren, as they appear in Winx Club Alec4.jpg|Alec Warren, the eldest of the Warren siblings and Larissah's twin brother 'List of OC's (Live Action)' This is a list of my Live Action OC's, created for some of my favorite TV shows and movies. They will also be linked to thier biography pages, as well will specify what show/movie they are a part of. The pages will specify who portrayes them. *Samantha Raylynn Campbell-Flashpoint & Hellcats *Sophia Jane Campbell-Criminal Minds *Blake Alan Hummle-Glee *Kristy Marie Evans-Glee *Alexis Lynn Callen-NCIS: Los Angels *Skylar Marie Sanders-NCIS: Los Angels *Chloe Ann Sanders-NCIS *Carmon Anna-May Winchester-Supernatural *Caron May-Anna Winchester-Supernatural *Spencer Lane Matthews/Saltzmen-The Vampire Diaries *Kacy Lynn Jones-The Vampire Diaries *Natasha Elizabeth Grey-XMen Movie Triology & XMen Origins Latest activity Category:Browse